Au bas du piédestal
by Lentilles
Summary: Iron Man 2 - Tony Stark n'a pas besoin d'être Iron Man pour pourrir la vie des gens.
1. Les martyrs modernes travaillent pour SI

**Les martyrs modernes travaillent aux RP de Stark Industries**

Être responsable des relations publiques chez Stark Industries était un défi quotidien, Douglas A. Starseeker le savait bien avant d'accepter le poste. Il aurait fallu qu'il eût vécu dans une cave quelque part dans le Sahara pour ne pas savoir quel genre de personnalité avait l'homme à la tête de l'entreprise. Ce qu'il avait en revanche découvert à force d'usure des nerfs et de travail acharné _après_ sa promotion, c'était que la difficulté allait même plus loin : être responsable des relations publiques chez Stark Industries, c'était être confronté aux douze travaux d'Hercule chaque jour.

Et si le lion de Némée était les innombrables procès intentés chaque jour contre Stark Industries ou contre Stark lui-même (tâche heureusement partagée avec le très compétent service juridique), l'hydre de Lerne la presse people dont les titres et têtes doublaient à chaque victoire, la biche de Cérynie Mademoiselle Potts après qui il ne cessait de courir, et les lubies quotidiennes de Stark les oiseaux du lac Stymphale, alors ce « _J'ai privatisé la paix mondiale._ » était sa descente aux enfers personnelle pour y mater Cerbère.

A l'humble avis de Douglas, pour un génie, Monsieur Stark pouvait être un complet abruti parfois. Qui va se vanter d'avoir spolié l'armée de sa prérogative sur la guerre lors d'une audience officielle alors que le tiers du chiffre d'affaire de sa compagnie est directement tiré des relations économiques avec différentes instances étatiques ? Hein, qui ? Stark Industries ne fabriquait peut-être plus d'armes, mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire que l'armée ne restait pas un de ses plus gros contractants en terme d'électronique, programmes et technologie de pointe. Sans compter d'autres institutions étatiques comme la recherche, le génie civil ainsi que l'intérieur, américains et étrangers, également au nombre de leurs partenaires commerciaux. Qu'avait Stark contre la diplomatie, exactement ?

Voilà exactement la question qui taraudait Douglas depuis la diffusion, en direct, de l'audience. Depuis plus longtemps, en fait.

De toutes les actions de Tony Stark auxquelles il devait donner un sens pour correspondre à la politique de Stark Industries, ce « _J'ai privatisé la paix mondiale._ » gagnait facilement la seconde place des plus ardues, juste après son « _Je suis Iron Man._ » L'audience sénatoriale dans son ensemble était une horreur. Sûr, les midinettes en chaleur et les adolescents rebelles étaient fan de l'attitude provocatrice, mais les hommes d'affaire assurant les revenus sûrs et constants comme les chercheurs et scientifiques permettant les avancées dont Stark Industries se targuait préféraient avoir affaire avec un homme les respectant. Et, surtout, _agissant_ comme s'il les respectait.

Pas pour la première fois, Douglas se demanda combien de temps l'entreprise pourrait encore se reposer sur son rayonnement quantitatif à défaut de qualitatif.

Pas pour la première fois, Douglas se demanda si son patron ne se foutait pas de sa gueule à lui en ne lui ayant accordé aucune augmentation depuis cinq ans.

Par pour la première fois, Douglas se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un moyen que Stark Industries désavoue son principal actionnaire en toute légalité.

Pas pour la première fois, Douglas se raisonna que, allons-bon, il pourrait être en train de s'intoxiquer au monoxyde de carbone dans une mine, que Stark créait quand même pas mal de trucs qui participaient chacun à leur aune à l'élargissement de leur catalogue et que Stark Industries était un tyran en son bon droit sur le marché de l'énergie et de la technologie, ce qui garantissait une certaine marge de survie de son emploi.

« _J'ai privatisé la paix mondiale._ » « _J'ai privatisé la paix mondiale._ » Bon sang comment allait-il bien pouvoir interpréter ça ? Il inventerait quelque chose, il inventait toujours quelque chose ; il n'avait, après tout, pas trouvé ses diplômes dans un paquet de chips et il était au bénéfice d'une très solide expérience, mais combien de nuits blanches avant ça ?

Il aurait juste voulu, parfois, avoir l'impression que son patron avait du respect pour son travail.


	2. Le rêve monégasque

**Le rêve monégasque**

Alan Defilippe plia et déplia les doigts, d'abord la main droite, puis la main gauche, puis de nouveau la droite et ainsi de suite. C'était son rituel pour faire descendre la pression d'une course imminente, pour dissiper les tremblements qui le prenaient encore parfois, pour ancrer son souffle dans un rythme stable. Il était loin le temps de la formule 4, et encore plus loin celui du karting. Loin le temps où l'écurie Ferrari lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Loin le temps où son frère le surnommait « Mario » avec mépris. Aujourd'hui, il courrait le grand prix de Monaco historique pour les très renommées Stark Industries, rien de moins.

Et si c'était sa première participation à un grand circuit de formule 1 _,_ Alan savait que ce n'était pas la dernière. Il prévoyait de gagner, aussi simple que cela. Il était bon, très bon même, sans compter que le bolide lui-même, daté pourtant de 1975, dépassait ses rêves les plus fous ; c'était un bijou de technologie pour cette époque, et une merveille de youngtimer à la leur. Ils étaient une équipe gagnante.

Plier les doigts. Déplier.

Alan respira profondément une dernière fois avant de quitter sa loge. En chemin vers le départ de la course, il fit un détour pour échanger quelques mots avec les ingénieurs, qui lui rappelèrent une énième fois les particularités spécifiques de cette formule 1 Stark classique. Le pilote les connaissait par cœur, bien sûr, mais il n'interrompit pas les spécialistes. Après tout, ceci était son rêve et ces hommes avaient contribué à le rendre possible.

Il fit un arrêt au stand, ou les mécaniciens s'échauffaient déjà. Pour avoir passé des semaines de préparation avec eux, Alan les connaissait bien, et il savait qu'ils connaissaient bien le véhicule. Ils plaisantèrent pour diminuer la tension, Matt lui fit apprécier la surface _si parfaitement lubrifiée qu'on l'épouserait_ d'un essieu de secours tandis que Carole lui improvisait un massage des épaules.

« Faut être détendu, elle répéta avec son accent du fin fond de l'Ohio. Tes réflexes en seront que meilleurs. Oublie pas la comm' avec l'ingénieur : c'est pas celui qui fait le moins d'arrêt qui gagne. On est les meilleurs aussi.

\- D'accord _maman_ , répondit Alan avec un sourire mutin.

\- Et respecte un peu tes ainés ! » répliqua Carole avec une fausse indignation.

Voyant l'heure du départ s'approcher, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la ligne de départ et la formule 1 bleue et blanche numérotée onze, une beauté selon le consensus. Chacun s'afféra à sa tâche, sans pour autant cesser de discutailler. Alan se glissa dans le cockpit, tandis qu'Isaak vérifiait les roues, Carole l'échappement, Matt les essieux et Simon et Eddy passèrent en revue avec lui la mécanique et l'électronique de bord.

Ils étaient une équipe gagnante.

Isaak invita tout le monde à célébrer la fin de la course dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien pour y être descendu à chaque grand prix de Monaco depuis sept ans. Alan accepta sans y penser, toute sa concentration sur ses doigts qui se pliaient et dépliaient autour du volant.

Tout allait se dérouler sans accroc. Il était prêt pour ça. Il était prêt depuis des années en fait, des années qu'il se battait bec et ongles pour être intégré à la grille des pilotes principaux de Stark Industries, des années à aiguiser ses réflexes, à accroître ses capacités et assurer ses connaissances. Pour arriver aujourd'hui, à cette course qui allait le confirmer comme l'un des espoirs de la formule 1. Alan replia les doigts.

« Eh, c'est pas Stark ? fit soudainement Eddy en pointant un doigt vers les tribunes.

\- Si, confirma Simon. Qu'est-ce qu'i' fout ici ? »

Le pilote leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. C'était effectivement le grand patron, habillé de la combinaison bleue et noire de l'équipe. Alan n'avait pas la réponse à la question de Simon, mais il était certain que cela ne présageait rien de bon.


	3. Objectif inatteignable non-atteint

**Objectif inatteignable non-atteint**

L'agent Coulson allait le tuer.

Ou alors le réassigner au Triskelion, au service personnel du directeur Fury, ce qui, bien que moins définitif, serait tout aussi douloureux.

La lèvre inférieure irritée à force d'être mordillée dans une mauvaise habitude dont il échouait à se défaire depuis des années, l'agent Walter Charles Blau dévala les escaliers pour vérifier encore une fois que personne ne se cachait au sous-sol de la villa. Ce qu'il voulait le moins au monde était d'avertir son patron qu'il avait perdu leur objectif alors que ce dernier était simplement caché dans un placard pour dieu-seul-savait-ce-qui-se-passait-dans-la-tête-de-ce-type. Admettre l'échec, d'accord, être ridicule, non. Walter Charles n'avait pas beaucoup d'éthique de travail, personne n'en avait vraiment dans leur métier, mais il y avait certaines lignes qu'on ne dépassait pas.

Il utilisa le code craqué par quelque technicien pour pénétrer dans le laboratoire, et entreprit de le fouiller méthodiquement. Bien entendu, il ne trouva personne, ni rien d'hors du commun, juste des bobines de vieux films et une pile de comics et un capharnaüm qui, Walter Charles avait appris, était intrinsèque au mode de vie de Stark.

A tout hasard, l'agent interrogea le génie de la villa. Il doutait obtenir une réponse, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'obligeait à couvrir toutes les pistes.

« JARVIS, où se trouve actuellement Monsieur Stark ? »

Comme de droit, le plafond resta silencieux.

Bien, ils avaient fouillé tous les bâtiments ainsi que les jardins et dépendances. Maintenant venait le temps de passer à l'étape suivante, plan de secours ayant lui-même son plan de secours, une habitude salvatrice dans la branche. Walter Charles sortit son téléphone en soupirant et contacta son patron, espérant ne pas l'interrompre dans une rencontre dont dépendait le sort de la planète. L'agent Coulson avait tendance à ne pas apprécier et les répercussions, bien que subtiles, n'étaient jamais agréables.

Il tomba directement sur le répondeur, ce qui, en y pensant, était peut-être mieux.

« Monsieur, ici l'agent Blau. Nous avons perdu Stark. Je répète, nous avons perdu Stark. Il n'est nulle part dans sa villa et une voiture manque à l'appel. Je lance le protocole de recherche. »

Walter Charles raccrocha, prit un instant pour se passer du baume à lèvres, puis remonta vers le rez-de-chaussée pour mettre son équipe sur le problème à grands coups d'ordres secs et impersonnels.

Le protocole était relativement simple. D'un côté, la bleue coordonnait avec le quartier général pour tenter de traquer le téléphone de Stark ainsi que la voiture manquante, tandis que, de l'autre, une dizaine d'agents étaient déployés sur le terrain, chacun à un potentiel point de chute de leur objectif, consciencieusement définis lors des préliminaires de la mission. Deux techniciens sur place épluchaient également les images des caméras de surveillance des alentours à l'aide d'un système de reconnaissance faciale.

Et même si ces mesures permettraient de retrouver le génie fugueur si jamais il était possible de le retrouver, toujours maltraité par sa conscience professionnelle, Walter Charles avait encore une action à entreprendre. Et même s'il était angoissé à l'idée de le faire, il n'allait pas la déléguer, parce que cela faisait partie des lignes à ne pas dépasser. Il était un agent du SHIELD, il n'acceptait aucune peur, et ses subordonnés en acceptaient encore moins de sa part.

De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vivre quelque chose de pire que de perdre Iron Man, être tenu responsable de la perte de cet atout, décevoir l'agent Coulson et devenir secrétaire pour Fury.

Essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une formalité et que tout allait se dérouler sans effusion de sang ou d'amour-propre, Walter Charles appela Romanoff. Ou, comme elle était plus communément surnommée dans les couloirs du SHIELD, la Veuve Noire.


	4. Collision

**Collision**

Avec un soupir désespéré, Laëtitia Gobi jeta le journal au milieu de la table. Assis en face d'elle, Aymeric Kowalski le récupéra et l'envoya dans la corbeille dans un lancer digne du joueur de basket qu'il était occasionnellement.

« Créer un nouvel élément, lâcha mollement Laëtitia. Seul. Dans son sous-sol en plus.

\- Un nouvel élément utilisable, ajouta Aymeric avec le même découragement. Stable de surcroît. »

Ils soupirèrent.

Ce qui avait été présenté vite fait, derrière tous ses exploits plus voyants, pour le grand public comme une preuve qu'Anthony Edward Stark était un génie avait fait considérablement plus de bruit dans la petite communauté mondiale des initiés. Ici, à Cessy, à l'une des entrées du tunnel de presque vingt-sept kilomètres qui abritait la merveille du Centre Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire, on en était effondré.

« Dans son sous-sol ! répéta Laëtitia, avec un soupçon d'hystérie. En moins d'une semaine ! »

Est-ce que l'homme savait à quel point il était difficile pour le reste des hommes de créer physiquement les atomes des éléments de la suite du tableau ? Le _temps_ que cela prenait ? La probabilité infime de la fusion des noyaux ? Avait-il seulement idée du travail titanesque que des équipes entières de scientifiques partout dans le monde mettaient dans l'espoir de calculer rétroactivement une preuve de l'existence éphémère d'un ou deux atomes à trois chiffres ? L'honneur qu'était l'entrée à la table de Mendeleïev ?

Non, ce pauvre type dont la spécialité était plutôt du côté de l'ingénierie, seul, avec pour matériaux ce qu'il pouvait trouver sous la main, réduisait ces entreprises pharaoniques en un divertissement de salon. Tout en se révélant meilleur que tous les scientifiques du monde réunis.

Pourtant, ce n'était même pas le pire. Non, le pire était qu'il n'envisageait même pas de commenter sa percée et de permettre au reste de la communauté de comprendre comment il s'y était pris pour sortir de son chapeau ce que personne au monde ne savait possible.

« J'veux dire, continua Laëtitia de plus en plus agitée, je sais que le type est un génie et tout. Mais il y a un, _un_ , élément artificiel stable dans toute la création, chose complètement démente, inestimable, et c'est _lui_ qui le trouve. En moins d'une semaine.

\- Nous autres n'avons pas l'air ridicule avec nos projets sur plusieurs années, fit Aymeric. Et coûtant des millions.

\- Ils vont nous sucrer nos subventions…

\- Des scientifiques amateurs vont se mettre à construire des trucs dans leur cave…

\- Le partage international des avancées scientifiques va en prendre un coup…

\- Je crois que je vais me reconvertir dans la mécanique automobile…

\- J'espère qu'il va pas se mettre à la physique des particules. On parie combien qu'il aurait prouvé l'existence du boson de Higgs en un mois ? renifla Laëtitia.

\- En utilisant uniquement son ridicule accélérateur de particules à tous les coups, railla Aymeric. Pas comme s'il avait besoin du LHC. Il aurait certainement trouvé un moyen de le photographier, en plus…

\- On a bossé comme des dingues merde ! explosa Laëtitia en frappant la table. Tout le monde ! C'était une collaboration entre des penseurs et des expérimentateurs et Englert et Higgs en ont eu un prix Nobel ! Et puis ce connard se ramène, encule tous ceux qui ont consacré leur vie à la compréhension des éléments et rend obsolètes et ridicules tous leurs efforts. Parce que ça lui suffit pas d'avoir des milliards dans le porte-monnaie et la paix mondiale dans la main, noooooooon, il lui faut en plus créer un putain d'élément. Stable. Avec des applications incroyables dans le domaine de l'énergie. »

Elle pausa un instant, hors d'haleine, puis se calma doucement, se rassit lourdement, croisa les bras et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Aymeric se pencha pour pouvoir enrouler ses doigts autour de son poignet en réconfort.

« J'suis dégoûtée, marmonna-t-elle. Quasiment vingt ans d'études continuelles pour me faire damner le pion par un playboy américain.

\- Il ne s'est pas encore mis à la physique des particules, remarqua Aymeric.

\- N'est-ce pas le plus frustrant ? souffla doucement Laëtitia. De savoir que, par un absurde miracle, ce type est capable de concurrencer les plus grands cerveaux de ce monde et qu'il pourrait faire avancer énormément la science mais qu'il ne le fera pas parce qu'il se fera dézinguer par quelqu'un qu'il aura rendu fou furieux, ou qu'il se tuera lui-même à force de faire des trucs débiles et dangereux ? »

Et Aymeric fut obligé d'admettre que, si, c'était le plus frustrant.


End file.
